Caitlyn!
by Xadkarius
Summary: Caitlyn finds out Piltover isn't as peaceful as she thought it was... No romance/humor this time, I'm getting too old for this... DL;DR fair warning.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Weekly chapters are back! Sorry for the long wait guys. After much partying and procrastinating, the most inconsistent author has finally come back to start another story! Hope you enjoy!

"Where did you learn to shoot so well?" A villager chuckled.

"Ah, I've just been practicing…" I smiled modestly.

It felt good to be out of the city again. Despite its beauty, a little time out of the city wasn't so bad.

I took a deep breath as the villager looked on. I had just shot down a crow about four hundred feet away, and the villager had just passed by and saw my shot.

A couple of years ago, I wouldn't have been able to make that shot. I had fumbled with the complicated contraption that my father had shown me, a repeater musket from Zaun, about the size of my head to toe.

Despite its large size in proportion to me, I still felt that it was just right.

"How about that rabbit there?" The villager asked, with a chuckle, pointing towards a speeding rabbit about five hundred feet away.

"Too easy." I smirked as I set down the gun and lined up the shot. I could feel the cool breeze against my skin, blowing my long hair away from my face. With a simple press of the trigger, the shot landed right smack in the center of its eyes.

I let out a sigh of joy. It felt great to use this musket.

As the villager complimented my aim, I suddenly felt a sense of foreboding, and my smile slipped.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I have to go." I mumbled, quickly packing up my belongings.

The sun was waning over the horizon.

Usually, I would sit there and watch the sun set. It's always a beautiful sight.

Yet, today, it felt like it was a timer, counting down to some horrendous event.

My parents constantly warned me of the dangers of Piltover. I had always believed that it was just an overthought, that this beautiful skyline could never house the evils they spoke of.

Now I wasn't so sure.

The usually calming darkness was a sinister looming figure tonight.

The lamps that would provide warmth seemed as if they were watching my every move.

Every pedestrian and vehicle I passed seemed as if they were running from some unseen horror.

Yet, I pressed on.

I must be just thinking things. Nothing can go wrong.

This is Piltover. This is the City of Progress. This is my city.

How can anything go wrong?

Over my thoughts, I heard many sinister sounds.

Every footstep seemed as if I was being followed.

I must be just hearing things…

I reassured myself.

I had always imagined that I'd have a normal life.

Going through all the standard schools, getting average grades, getting a job as a hextech artificer like my parents, and generally living a normal life.

I had never imagined myself panicking on the peaceful streets of Piltover.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I've been really busy (Not league of legends, totally.)

Anyways, I've noticed that my writing quality has degraded and hence will discontinue after this story.

I'll make one last LONG chapter to wrap this up, but no promises on the deadline. Follow me if you want to get a notifier?

That's it for now, this is Xadkarius, signing off.

I have never been so afraid in my life.

As I rounded the corner to my house, I heard only silence.

See, you worried for nothing.

I told myself, breaking into a small smile.

Yet, something still seemed off.

Opening the door, I found out why.

Death everywhere.

All the family retainers were dead, sprawled out in pools of blood.

The once-beautiful, eloquent marble flooring was now stained with sprays of crimson.

My heart skipped a beat, and for a moment, fear came back to me.

Not this time.

Never again will I fear.

Anger started building in me, yet, I remained calm.

I glanced around, looking for any means to track them.

The back door is open. I guess I should try there.

Stepping carefully over the objects on the ground, I quietly made it to the back.

They haven't left long, I can still hear their footsteps.

Finger on the trigger of the repeater, I stepped out of the house through the back.

My parents' bodies weren't in the house, so it's likely that they are kidnappers. They used daggers with a golden hilt on them, which suggests that they were from one of the prideful clans in Piltover. All of these clans are situated near the city center; I'll check there first.

I sprinted towards the city center. Hopefully I'll find some more clues along the way. I probably should call the police for assistance while I'm at it.

Dialing the number while running, I told the police of my case, and told them I was in pursuit, giving them my description of the daggers and my thoughts on what clan it could be.

"That's very perceptive of you, girl. We'll be right there, don't endanger yourself."

I bit my lip.

I'm sorry, Officer.

I thought, as I ran off.

But I have got to do something.

As I sprinted towards the city center, I noticed a group of men, chatting with each other as they headed down to the city center.

I looked them over. What could give them away?

A wind blew past, and the coats they wore lifted slightly, revealing, on one of them, an empty dagger strap on his ankle.

Bingo.

I lined up my shot, and in quick succession, shot all of them at the back of their knee, one by one.

No. This amount of people is too little to ransack my house. My parents aren't here either.

I called the cops to tell them the situation, and ran off.

I hope my parents are still fine.


End file.
